


Fixed

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Every problem has a solution.





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on -without being nearly equal to the task- a terrifying idea of brown_betty@livejournal.

The transporter's whine echoed through the Cave.

"Master Bruce, Master Tim," said Alfred coming down the stairs, "I take it that you've been able to sort your magical problems."

"Zatanna's information was accurate," said Batman.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir. I assume mind swaps can be terrible nuisances."

Batman sat at the computer's main terminal. "Quite. I've already lost too much time dealing with this."

Robin nodded, walking toward the stairs. "Alfred," he said as he passed the old man.

He frowned, looking at him with widening eyes. "Master Bruce...?"

"It doesn't matter," said the boy without slowing his ascent.

Batman kept working silently.

An hour later, Alfred brought down his dinner.


End file.
